1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data tracking and more particularly to intermittent data tracking in the presence of target jamming or other interference which blinds a tracking radar and destroys the continuity of target range tracking.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the field of radar data tracking, it has been the general practice to employ passive angle tracking systems that provide good angle information during jamming. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that considerable difficulty has been experienced when the target course or speed changes and this method of tracking thereby becomes relatively meaningless. Conventional radar ranging systems are designed to operate with continuous range input data and if the data becomes intermittent, the conventional servo connected with these systems becomes unstable and quickly loses the target.